


Бенгальские огни

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M, Гарри любит бенгальские огни, Рождество, немножко драмы (ну правда а куда я без неё?), флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мальчик, мальчик, тебе нужны спички? Вот, возьми. Мне не надо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бенгальские огни

**Author's Note:**

> На книге фанфиков работу можно найти [вооооот здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2685058) :) Если что, всё законно, у человека может быть два профиля с его работами с:

      У рождественского Лондона есть две стороны, существующие совершенно самостоятельно. Первая лежит на поверхности — её трудно не заметить, ведь именно здесь свежий, морозный, пропитанный запахом ели, корицы и имбирных пряников воздух звенит от весёлого детского смеха. Именно здесь дома украшены разноцветными гирляндами, а под ногами хрустят ломающиеся кружева снежинок. Гарри любит такой Лондон, вот только живёт он в совершенно другом. Там смех заменяют слёзы, а чистый белый снег — жидкая серая грязь. Ни разу в тёмных переулках не мигнул весёлый огонёк рождественской гирлянды, а в продуваемых леденящим ветром каморках вместо красивой зелёной ёлки в потрескавшемся глиняном горшке стоит одинокая облезлая еловая ветка.  
  
      Да и сам праздник Гарри никогда не встречает дома, ведь там, на улице, двенадцатилетнему мальчишке куда интереснее. Там живёт так горячо любимый им город, пускай и не любящий в ответ, там по проспектам ходят счастливые, улыбающиеся люди, так редко встречающиеся в Гаррином тёмном переулке, и, конечно, самое главное — там привлекают взгляды прохожих огромные разноцветные витрины, заваленные сладостями, игрушками и... бенгальскими огнями. Эх, если бы у Гарри было хотя бы три шиллинга, он смог бы их купить.  
  
      Часы на главной башне пробили половину двенадцатого, и мальчуган, посильнее закутавшись в дырявую поношенную куртку старшего брата и стряхнув с тёмных кудрявых волос белые лёгкие снежинки, ускорил шаг. Он должен был успеть к тому заветному ларьку, у которого встречает уже третье своё Рождество, до того, как большие медные стрелки переместятся на двенадцать. И он успевает.  
  
      Вот перед Гарри появляется огромная, залитая светом ярких ламп витрина, за которой сидит бородатый улыбающийся Санта. С этим Сантой мальчишка знаком давно: каждую рождественскую ночь на протяжении вот уже трёх лет они машут друг другу через запотевшее от Гарриного дыхания стекло. И улыбаются. В такие моменты не так важно, что добрый краснощёкий старик — игрушечный.  
  
      Гарри вытер нос и прижался рожицей к украшенному морозными узорами стеклу. Там, за ним, развернулась целая волшебная страна, где пускали дым игрушечные паровозики, шагали игрушечные солдатики и, разумеется, в красивых, блестящих полосатых упаковках лежали они — бенгальские огни. Как же паренёк хотел хоть немного подержать в руках эти чудесные палочки, которые от маленького огонька начинают разлетаться в разные стороны золотыми искрами.  
  
      — Ты это чего, мальчик? Игрушку хочешь? — раздалось за спиной, паренёк быстро обернулся, а из его приоткрытого рта вырвалось облачко белого пара. Перед Гарри стоял усатый улыбающийся мужчина, сжимающий в руках шуршащие свёртки. Судя по запаху, там были пряники и молочный шоколад. Мальчишка невольно сделал глубокий вдох. — Или ты за конфетой?  
  
      — Нет, дядя, у меня денег нет, — расстроенно пробормотал он, шмыгая покрасневшим носом, но тут же воодушевлённо добавил: — Я вот что хочу, — и ткнул в уже запотевшее стекло, оставляя там смазанный след от пальца.  
  
      — Ох, огни, что ли, бенгальские? — протянул незнакомец. — Они же всего пару шиллингов стоят. Неужели, денег совсем нет?  
  
      — Неа, — паренёк даже вывернул дырявые карманы для наглядности.  
  
      — А родители почему не купят? — продолжал расспрашивать дядя. — И где они?  
  
      — У них тоже денег нет, — буркнул Гарри, которому уже начал надоедать этот усатый непонятливый тип. — Дома они.  
  
      Мужчина задумался, а мальчик, взъерошив кудрявые волосы, провёл носком ботинка по снегу, оставляя там неглубокую полосу. Гарри очень хотел, чтобы дядя, наконец, ушёл, и тогда паренёк смог бы снова улыбаться краснощёкому Санте за стеклом.  
  
      — Тогда вот что, — наконец заговорил незнакомец, аккуратно поставил свои свёртки на заснеженную мостовую и, порывшись в них, вытащил такую же полосатую коробочку, как и те, что лежали за запотевшим стеклом витрины. — Держи. Ведь в Рождество желания должны исполняться, верно?  
  
      — Нет, дядя, вы что, я не могу, — замямлил паренёк. — Это же ваше, как же...  
  
      — Ну, вот те раз. Не моё это. Это мне Санта передал, — мужчина помахал бородатой игрушке за стеклом. — Просил тебя с Рождеством поздравить.  
  
      Гарри уставился на поблёскивающее в свете гирлянд сокровище, зажатое в протянутой руке мужчины. У него будут бенгальские огни на Рождество? От самого Санты?  
  
      Мальчуган осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть своё счастье, протянул руку и взял у незнакомца то, о чём так долго мечтал. Холодные пальцы ласково коснулись шуршащей праздничной упаковки, а на лице парнишки заиграла его самая счастливая улыбка.  
  
      — Огромное спасибо, дядя, — выдохнул он вместе с белым облачком пара, поднимая сияющие зелёные глаза на широко улыбающегося мужчину. — Огромное.  
  
      — Да не за что, малец, — мужчина рассмеялся и похлопал мальчишку по острому плечу. — Счастливого Рождества!  
  
      Он поднял свои свёртки и тяжёлой поступью направился по хрустящему снегу к освещённым окнам на противоположной стороне улицы, оставляя счастливого Гарри наедине со своим подарком.  
  
      — И вам счастливого, — прошептал мальчуган, бережно прижимая упаковку к груди, — дядя...  
  
      Наконец, незнакомец скрылся из виду, и паренёк перевёл взгляд на своё полосатое сокровище. Аккуратно ухватившись за краешек обёртки, Гарри развернул упаковку и вынул оттуда заветную серую палочку. Теперь у него будет настоящее Рождество! Он радостно засунул руку в дырявый карман, и улыбка тут же сползла с раскрасневшегося лица. Бенгальские огни-то есть — спичек нет.  
  
      Стало обидно до слёз. До Рождества каких-то десять минут, а такой ерунды, как спички, нет. Гарри, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу всхлипы, подбежал к закуривающей женщине в дорогой тёплой шубе и тихо произнёс:  
  
      — Тётенька, дайте, пожалуйста, спичку. Всего одну!  
  
      Дама косо глянула на мальчишку сквозь клубящийся едкий дым, поднимающийся от медленно тлеющей сигареты, и выплюнула:  
  
      — Пошёл прочь, оборванец, иначе полицию вызову.  
  
      — Ну только одну! — мальчуган был готов расплакаться. — Ну, хотите, я вам бенгальский огонь дам? Пожалуйста.  
  
      — Ты не слышал? — Женщина поправила покрывающий её голову пушистый платок, прочистила горло и заверещала: — Полиция!  
  
      Гарри так испугался, что тут же сорвался с места и ринулся к спасительному свету ларька. Там он отдышался и начал вновь оглядываться, в поисках кого-нибудь, кто согласится с ним поменяться. Как назло все, к кому он подбегал со своей просьбой, угрожали или тумаками, или полицией. Только один согласился, забрал огонь, а в обмен швырнул на снег уже наполовину сожжённую спичку. Это так расстроило мальчика, что зелёные глаза наполнились слезами, а к горлу подступил ком. Пять минут до Рождества, шесть оставшихся бенгальских огней и ни одной спички, чтобы оживить чудо.  
  
      — Мальчик, мальчик, тебе нужны спички? Вот, возьми. Мне не надо.  
  
      Гарри обернулся на голос, поспешно вытирая со щёк солёные дорожки. К нему бежал светловолосый мальчишка лет четырнадцати в тёмной, заплатанной куртке, накинутой на полосатую кофту, и размахивал вскинутой вверх рукой. В сжатом кулаке он что-то держал.  
  
      — Ну так что? Возьмёшь? — Раскрасневшийся паренёк подбежал к Гарри и протянул ему помятый коробок. Картинка на картоне частично стёрлась, но, судя по стуку, спички были на месте.  
  
      — Просто так? — запнулся мальчуган. — Может, тебе бенгальских огней взамен дать?  
  
      — Зачем менять? Я же просто так даю, — он потряс коробком прямо перед Гарриным носом, — бери!  
  
       Кучерявый мальчик замялся. Почему-то просто так взять спички у «полосатика», как про себя прозвал светловолосого паренька Гарри, он не мог. Что-то в мальчишке было таким близким, что хотелось к нему прижаться и греться, и греть. Поэтому Гарри спросил:  
  
      — Тогда... Может, зажжём их вместе? — он протянул «полосатику» серую палочку.  
  
       Светловолосый паренёк расплылся в широкой улыбке и, радостно кивнув, бережно взял у кудрявого мальчишки бенгальский огонь.  
  
      Потом они, сталкиваясь непослушными из-за холода пальцами и смущённо хихикая, вытаскивали из уже заиндевевшего коробка спички, чиркали ими и ободряюще улыбались друг другу, если спичка вдруг не загоралась или падала на утоптанный ими же снег. Но вот, наконец, Гарри удалось разжечь маленький весёлый огонёк. Дрожащей рукой он поднёс спичку к своему огню, и вот кончик серой палочки заискрился, а в разные стороны брызнули золотые звёзды. «Полосатик» ласково улыбнулся новому приятелю и поднёс свой огонь к Гарриному. Когда обе палочки загорелись, осыпая заснеженную мостовую сияющими искрами и озаряя лица мальчишек мерцающим тёплым светом, морозный воздух зазвенел из-за счастливого заливистого смеха, а часы на большой башне пробили полночь.  
  
      — Я Луи, кстати, — улыбнулся «полосатик». — А тебя как зовут?  
  
      — Гарри, — смутился мальчуган и вытер красный от мороза нос.  
  
      — Гарольд, значит, — протянул Луи. — Что ж, с Рождеством, Гарольд.  
  
      Уши кудрявого парнишки покраснели и он тихо пробормотал:  
  
      — С Рождеством, Лу.  
  
      Так они и стояли, улыбаясь, переминаясь с ноги на ногу от холода и сжимая в руках бенгальские огни. И каждый думал о том, что чудеса, видимо, случаются.


End file.
